


Ariose

by SkyEsther



Category: 21st Century CE RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angels, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, Injury, Other, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyEsther/pseuds/SkyEsther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Prince and Princess decide to push limits between worlds. Two singers unaware of what events that lies ahead of them. Despite this, they form a strong and what seems like unbreakable bond. A bond that is tested as an enemy attempts to find the Fallen Angel's Weapon. A weapon that nearly destroyed a Holy Realm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ariose

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my characters, this plot, and so forth. I do not own or have anything to do with the people included. I'm just a fan and as all crazy fans, thought this would be awesome sauce.

"Ya wanna know what's interesting?"

"What?"

"Life."

"Excuse me?"

"Think about it. I mean, all the crazy stuff that happens. Choices. Mistakes. Regrets. Deals. Contracts-"

"Oh...damn it."

"What?"

"Contracts..." she sighed.

"Oh. Well, yeah. I guess but ya know...It could be different."

"How?"

"I dunno. Think of something Miss. Graduated."

"Idiot. Come on, they're not gonna wait for us." She spoke as she fixed the hems of her midnight gown.

"Sis, what if we just left?"

She paused mid-step. "What?"

He adjusted his collar. "Like is this important?"

"What are you talking about, of course!"

"I mean, is it that important. Are we just gonna submit our lives to this. Lives, I may add, extend much longer than most. Why can't we just leave?"

"Damin, I..." she turned around, holding up her gown hems. "I don't have an answer for that."

"You don't need to, sis, after this. I'm going. I wasn't raised in this type of life... I...I'm just letting you know."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"What I want." Damin said as he walked passed her to glance out the curtain. "What's the point of all of this if we can't do as we please. I was fine before knowing about this."

"So you rather not know I was your sister. Not know about dad or grandpa?" She sounded angry.

"You know what I mean." Damin sighed as he rustled his dark brown hair. "Kir, I just don't this to be my life, now. Later, perhaps..."

She reaches out and grab his hand only to drag him away from the gala that proceeded without them. "I get it but what do you-"

Damin didn't give her enough time to finish. "I found him!" He said a little giddy-a little too giddy, honestly.

"Uhh, what?" Kiram raised a brow in slight confusion.

"The one, sis. I found him, he's still young but our connection...it works. I know it."

"Okay, excuse me, Damin what the hell?!"

"I know it's... unorthodox but why can't we?" He placed his hands on his sister's shoulders as he pleaded with her.

"Because I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

Damin blinked and then grinned at her. "Ah I see, that's not what I meant, you perverted lil' hooker-"

"Damin!" Kiram yelled and turned red.

"-i meant the human part."

"You call me a fuc-wait what?" Kiram smacked Damin's hands off her. "Are you serious, you can't do that. You know what grandpa says-"

"So, look I'm not going to bluntly appear. I'll keep my distance but guide him. And whenever I do take control he won't know. I'll be careful. I promise, sis." He put his hands in a praying position as Kiram put her hands on her hips.

Tossing her curled silver blue hair over her right shoulder, as she thought about it. "Will dad know?"

"Only you."

She pouted her colored lips. "I...guess with what you said...it shouldn't hurt..."

"But!" Damin said quickly.

Kiram eyes widen. "What!?" She look at her brother.

"It only helps if you do it too." Another grin from her older brother.

"Really?! No way, Damin you do what you want but don't drag me into this." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away.

Damin frowned at his sister's reaction. "Fine don't but then I'll just tell Damien who broke that stained glass in the study last week. And he'll be more pissed at you. Especially since your already slacking off in your studies by seeing you-know-whos."

As he spoke, Kiram's face went from 'I'm-not-gonna-do-it' to anything beyond words. "Alright, alright, fine. I'll do it, you ass."

Damin shook his head, "If you're gonna insult me at least get my species right." He said coolly as his tongue snaked out from between his lips. Then his slightly demonic expression vanished as he smiled. "We better hurry, sis. So we don't miss that grand announcement."

"Yeah whatever."

•|•|•|•

_That night certainly changed. Not just because of what grandpa had told everyone and then what he told us, not everything would stay the same. From the way my dad looked, he didn't agree it should be me. Nor Damin. But nothing changes my grandpa's mind once he has decided. Which made me think my brother's idea isn't as half assed as I thought initially. I didn't follow him, instead I went to find mine._

It's simple yet complex. It's a little odd but some might think otherwise. Like how humans believe that there's someone out there for everyone, a soulmate. Well, it's sort of the same concept. Except with humans there's another being for them. A being, be it angels, demons, elementals, fae. We choose to find our ...let's say 'Spirit Self', cheesy but effective. Now, it's not easy because it seems any human could be it, the only way to know is if the non-human is drawn to the human. Like a magnet.

The human and non-human will have similarities. No mater what age. Eye color, voice, passion, talents, etc. The list goes on. Then it's up to the being if they wish to be in their Spirit Self's life or let them be. Now, don't get me wrong, there have been incidents where such a thing has lead to nearly disastrous scenarios. But others have been for good. It depends.

To humans, they get the feeling they haven't guardian angel. Well, if only they knew. There is always a bond. So even if the human does not yet understand, the non-human will.

We don't reveal ourselves because though some might get angels, the ones that don't... ugh, the human world isn't ready for it. Though many non-humans do live in the human world, it's hiding in plain sight. Though, there's a first for everything.

•|•|•|•

Kiram looked around in awe. People working to get tonight's show ready. The very first in a line of many. She watched as a stage hand ran passed her...well not her per say.

_"I...cannot believe I get to perform on a stage like this." Kiram said nearly speechless._

Next to her, the short blonde woman looked around. Her green eyes trying to see who said those words. The very words she was thinking. She looked down at her futuristic like dress that she was set to perform in. Confidence filled her mind as the adrenaline rush throughout her body. Kiram, unseen to the human eye, watched as this was the first step for a grand future. A thousand times better than her current affairs. Before the woman knew it, her green eyes turned azure. Kiram walked over to a mirror close by. Then looked around the area. Empty.

Placing a hand upon the reflected glass, she whispered a few words before it glowed and shook. Her reflection no longer showed. Another showed up and for a second he looked surprised but those brown eyes of his glowed to a azure too.

"Damin...it's happening." Kiram said with a smile.

Even though the body and face was not his sister's he could still tell. "What you're on your stuff? Bad timing, sis."

Kiram clenched her hand into a fist. "Damn it, Damin!" She yelled.

"That didn't even sound like you my name." He laughed.

Kiram flushed red in the face. Which was more notice with the lighter skin tone of her human. "I don't even know why I contacted you! I hate you don't take this seriously, that's probably why you're just now becoming known you damn lizard!"

Damin laughed even more. "You're terrible. And besides, it's cool. I'm not trying to take the spotlight from my poor little sister."

Kiram went to punch her brother but ended up hitting the wall. "Half! We only have the same dad." She mumbled harshly. Then sighed, "so I guess that means your not coming."

Damin wiped the tears of laughter from his face. "No, not this time. You'll be fine, sis. Weird...but fine." A soft smile came across his face. "Kiram..."

"What?"

"Is it weird being Italian?"

Kiram had a look of annoyance when Damin asked that. So she placed her hand on the mirror. "I dunno, is it weird not hitting puberty yet?" She responded as she cut the communication between them. She heard the count down clock starting. "It's starting." She said blissfully and those eyes turn back green.

As if nothing happened, she hurried to then stage. Hearing the audience chat her name over and over. Like a ghost in a way, Kiram stayed with her.

_That's right, we when hit that stage. It's like we're one. Four years of hard work, worth it. From the start it was worth it. Maybe I have to thank my brother after all._

The cheers getting louder.

 _There is no Kiram. No Stefani. Just, Lady Gaga_.

She stood in her place as the clock neared zero. Ready to put everything in her performance.

As the mirror went back to normal. He shook his head, he knew he had a late start. A year or so behind his sister. But he was content and regardless of some problems they ran into, it didn't matter more so or less. Damin knew it would work and I has. Next year, things will be different. A knock came on the door and quickly Damin released his control over the human. Staying unseen to humans.

"I'll show my sister..." Damin mumble.

Though he notice the human looking intensely at the mirror.

"Yo, what's up?"

Scratching his head and gave up. "I dunno, I thought I saw a girl or something." As soon as he said that his friend laughed.

"You crazy, Bruno, come on. Let's go."

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah." He got up and grabbed his things. As he headed out Bruno walked through Damin. Which cause the rising singer to look back. "...the hell?"

Damin froze. Though he couldn't be seen by Bruno the thought that some how he would know struck some fear in the half-breed Prince. Though as it sunk it, maybe such an event wouldn't be so bad. Eventually Bruno shrugged his shoulders and left.

"Is there even a way..." Damin wondered loudly. Now he made himself present in the room. Standing near the mirror. He wanted to ask someone but who would answer? Maybe his mother would help. "Eh...no way." He said. "She'd probably tell Damien..." sighing as he was now stuck with a 'what if'. He stared at himself, his messy hair. Azure eyes, though he fixed it by changing them brown, his slightly dark skin. He almost looked like his dad. Which didn't bring much happiness or sadness. He was only neutral about it.

"Hang on I forgot my keys." Bruno said from the other side of the door.

Damin quickly vanished as the door opened. Bruno looking around for that damned object. Damin watched momentarily before he took control of him. Quickly, Damin found the keys then left his body. With the keys in hand. He left and this time turned the lights off.

•|•|•|•

"So...you're telling me, the Prince and Princess are connected with these humans. Are you sure of this?"

"Yes, they're not very good at hiding it. If you listen..."

She sighed and looked at the night sky. "I wouldn't doubt that. Seeing their bloodline. Watch them closely. But do not proceed."

He looked surprised. "But we could attack-"

Laughing as he spoke. "Please, it's better to have patience. Besides, now is much too soon. Prematurely doing so would cause everything to fall apart quickly. Such childish thinking." She smirked as she held the photos of the humans. "Good things comes to those who wait."


End file.
